Goodnight, My Angel The M Chapters
by His Half Blood Princess
Summary: This is the lemon chapters for my story "Goodnight, My Angel". I wanted to do it this way, so that those who find lemons a little sour don't need to read them, but can still read the whole story. :
1. Interruptions

"I adore you, Esme. You make me so incredibly happy, and words can't begin to express the extent of it."

"So find another way."

I laughed as I picked her up and carried her outside in my arms. We went to our special spot and I placed her down gently. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting off her hair making it glow like the halo she should have over her head. I took her face in my hands and smiled.

"Now I can."

She smiled and leaned into me as our lips touched; it was absolute perfection. We stood there for what easily could have been hours, never wanting this perfect moment to end. She pulled away from me, and smiled.

"Let's go home, my love."

"Alright, Mrs. Cullen."

She giggled at the sound of her name.

"I love how that sounds."

"I'm glad. We do need to get home though, because we need to pack."

She looked up at me.

"Are we moving again, so soon?"

I kissed the top of her hand and smiled.

"No, silly. Our honeymoon awaits."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll tell you in the morning when we board, love. Let's go home."

****

It was 10:00 in the morning and we had been on the road since just before 9:00. We were driving at a relatively slow speed, since we were not in a great rush to get where we were going. Even though we were married yesterday, we had mutually decided on our way back to the house that we would wait until we were away from Edward to be together as husband and wife for the first time. We both felt that it would be easier for all of us if Edward wasn't traumatized by the face that his adoptive father and his new wife were doing things in the other room that no child wants to think of their parents doing. Everyone was fine with the decision, especially Edward who looked quite relieved. Esme was sitting in the car beside me, holding my hand and resting her head on my shoulder for the entire drive into the city, and it was the most incredible feeling in the world. For me to know that this beautiful woman was mine for eternity was indescribable. I took her hand in mine and placed a kiss on the top. She smiled up at me and I smiled back at her.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"How are you doing?"

"I couldn't be better. You?"

"The same. So where are we going, Carlisle?"

"Well, right now we're in the City."

She rolled her eyes at me and I laughed at her.

"I promise you I'll tell you when we board."

"Ok. If I forget to tell you, I had an incredible time."

"Thank you, love. Well, we're here."

We pulled into the Port Authority and as soon as our car was parked, a steward came to greet us.

"Good morning, Sir. Welcome aboard. How may I help you?"

I smiled as I handed him the keys for the car.

"We will need our luggage delivered to the Royal Suite, please."

I handed him a twenty dollar bill and he smiled at me.

"Right away, Sir. I'll ensure that the keys for your car will be on top of your luggage as well."

"Thank you."

He went to the back of the car and I got out, walking to the passenger's side, opened the door and helped Esme out. She took my arm and I escorted her at human speed to the boarding ramp. As we stepped on board, we were greeted by two very helpful members of the crew.

"Good morning, welcome aboard. May I have your boarding passes please?"

I took them out of my jacket pocket and handed them to the crew member.

"Your names please?"

I smiled as I said them.

"Doctor and Mrs. Cullen."

Esme squeezed my arm and I smiled at her.

"I see that you are in the Royal Suite. Please follow me."

We followed him down the hall and we arrived at our suite. He opened the door for us, and Esme gasped. I smiled.

"Carlisle, this room is so big!"

"It's our honeymoon, love, and you deserve nothing but the best."

"Ah. Congratulations to you both. When were you married?"

I spoke, as Esme was too busy exploring our new surroundings.

"We were married yesterday, actually."

"Congratulations again. Please allow me to bring you a bottle of champagne on us as a gift."

I smiled.

"My wife and I aren't really big drinkers, but thank you very much for the offer; it was very kind of you."

"No problem."

"Carlisle, you have to see outside, it's beautiful!"

"Your wife is calling you, Sir. If you need anything or we can be of any assistance at all, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you very much."

He left the room and I walked to where Esme was.

"I see you have discovered our promenade desk."

"It's perfect, Carlisle. We can be outside when the sun is out here, and not give away what we are."

"I hadn't thought about that. That's very true."

She leaned over the side railing and looked down to see the water.

"Would you like to know where we're going, love?"

She looked up at me with a smile.

"Yes, please!"

"I thought that I would take you to where all of this started."

"Where all of what started, Carlisle?"

"Where I was changed. I haven't been back there in almost 300 years; it's going to be so very different."

"England?"

"Yes, love. England. I hope that's alright."

"Oh, Carlisle. It's more than alright; it's going to be incredible!"

She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a very passionate kiss, which I was more than willing to return. She pulled away from me quite abruptly and looked at me with excitement behind her eyes.

"Will you take me to Stonehenge?"

I smiled.

"Anywhere you want to go, my love."

She leaned her lips towards mine again. Just at that moment there was knocking at the door.

"I'll be right back."

I walked to the front door of our suite and opened the door.

"Hello."

"Doctor Cullen, welcome aboard. I'm Captain Jackson and I understand that you are on your honeymoon."

"Yes, my wife and I were married yesterday."

"Congratulations."

"Esme, would you come here for a moment, please?"

She came in the room and smiled at us as she reached my side.

"Esme, this is Captain Jackson. Captain, this is my beautiful wife, Esme."

He extended his hand and she grasped it.

"I don't know about the beautiful part, but wife is certainly true. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"I don't know about the beautiful part either. That word doesn't seem to be descriptive enough. It's a great pleasure to meet you. Your husband is a very lucky man."

I spoke up at that comment.

"I couldn't agree more."

"What I came here for is to invite you both to sit at my table this evening at dinner. Would you care to join me?"

I looked at him as I responded for both of us.

"Why don't we let you know once we're settled in? If not tonight, perhaps tomorrow?"

He smiled.

"It's an open invitation for both of you. Well, I have to be off to greet a few others before we ship out. Have a wonderful day, and again, congratulations and welcome aboard."

He tipped his hat to us and left the room, and as the door closed I took Esme in my arms and began dancing slowly around the room with her.

"It's amazing to me to think that we could do this all day and night and never get tired, Carlisle."

"I truly wouldn't mind."

"You know, instead of eating human food with the Captain tonight, and don't get me wrong it was so lovely of him to extend the invitation, if I could state my preference I would much prefer to stay right here with you."

"You must have Edward's gift, Esme."

"What do you mean?"

"You read my mind."

We stopped dancing as our lips joined together, and as they connected we were interrupted by the sound of the door knocking.

"I'm beginning to hate that door, Esme."

She giggled and opened the door for us.

"Good morning. Mrs. Cullen?"

"Yes."

"Your luggage, Ma'am. Where would you like us to put it for you?"

"In the bedroom I think. Carlisle?"

I nodded.

"Yes, love. The bedroom will be just fine."

The stewards carried our luggage into the room and I gave them a tip for their efforts. They thanked me, and I closed the door behind them.

"Finally, I think we're alone."

"We are."

I leaned towards her and placed a kiss on her lips, and at that very moment the ship's horn blew. We both laughed at the insanity of the moment.

"I'm beginning to think that fate doesn't want me to have any quiet time alone with my husband."

I smiled.

"We're just leaving port, Esme. Come outside with me."

I took her hand and we walked outside, watching the shoreline move slowly as we passed. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, inhaling the beautiful scent of her hair. She sighed and leaned back against me. I placed my lips against her neck and kissed her slowly, trailing kisses along her exposed skin. She whispered my name.

"Carlisle."

Kiss.

"Yes, Esme."

"We shouldn't be out here."

Kiss.

"Why not?"

"People might see us."

Kiss.

"Would you like…"

Kiss.

"…to go…"

Kiss.

"…inside?"

She nodded her head so I picked her up in my arms, her eyes never leaving mine and I carried her into the bedroom. I placed her down gently and lay beside her, my lips continuing to make contact with every piece of skin that was exposed and shamelessly tempting me.

"Esme, you're the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes on."

She looked up at me and smiled.

"I was going to say the same, but to you."

I suddenly got quite nervous, and I spoke at a whisper.

"I've never done this, Esme."

"I know, Carlisle. It's alright."

She took me in her arms and directed me to lie on top of her. I gently took her head in my hands as I spoke to her.

"I'm a little nervous, Esme."

"Me too, Carlisle. We'll be alright. We love each other, and that's all that really matters."

I leaned towards Esme and placed my lips against hers softly. She was receptive to my kiss and I pressed against her a little more. I rested my forehead against hers and traced the outline of her face with my finger.

"So beautiful, Esme."

She smiled, but didn't say a word. My fingers ran down her neck and traced the exposed skin at the base of her neck, and went back and forth gently as I spoke.

"Esme, I'm worried that I may not be good at this."

She giggled slightly.

"Carlisle, I have no doubt that you're going to be perfect, just like you are with everything else."

Her hands came up to my chest and somehow made their way under my sweater. Her hands felt so good against me, as though something about all of this was meant to be. I sat up and removed my sweater and tie, as she sat up to face me. I took hold of her and we slowly start to move together. I leaned towards her and our lips meet again, slowly and with more feeling than I've ever experienced before. Before long, our hands were working at a furious pace, trying to shed each other of our clothes. She lay back down in front of me, her dress pooled at the bottom of the bed; my jacket, tie and shirt thrown across the room. I ran my finger along the side of her face.

"My god, you're beautiful."

She smiled, and lowered her head.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Why thank you."

I brought my lips to hers and leaned into her; directing her on to the bed. She smiled at me with what can only be described as love behind her eyes. I lay directly on top of her as I ran my fingers along her skin, reveling in how soft and silky it is. I kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose, then place my lips gently on hers; not in a kiss, but a touch. She opened her eyes, looking directly at me.

"Carlisle…"

"Shhh. If you don't want to, or if you want to stop, if something makes you uncomfortable, just tell me."

"Carlisle, I want…"

"I'm serious. If you ever want to…"

I couldn't finish that sentence, because she had pulled me towards her, capturing my mouth with hers. I kissed her deeply, our tongues exploring the inside of each others'. I slowly started to move my hand to her chest, caressing the skin that I feel as I move. I reached her breast, and found her peak getting stiff as I rubbed it gently. This was very encouraging. I continued to move my hand down toward her stomach, and I could feel her squirm slightly beneath me. I opened my eyes and she smiled at me. I kissed her again, as my hand reached the waistband of her undergarments. I ran my finger along the inside, watching her squirm in anticipation, teasing her, getting her ready for this. I brought my hand down and rested my hand against her, feeling the heat that has risen from my touch. She opened her legs slightly for me, letting me know that she's ready. I brushed my fingers against her, and her back arched in pleasure. I rubbed my finger against her slowly, moving my fingers ever so gently against her. She moaned into my mouth and I smiled against her lips. I whispered.

"You ok?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a little nervous this time, Esme. I want this to be perfect for you."

"We'll be alright, Carlisle. I'm with you, and that's all the perfection I need."

I captured her lips again as my finger rubbed her most sensitive place, sending her back arching against my touch. I slowly took my lips away from her mouth, moving them down her body. I kissed her neck, her shoulder, then captured her breast with my mouth. I flicked my tongue across the hard peak that I find, sending her head rolling to the side when she released yet another moan. I trailed kisses down her body, capturing the waistband with my teeth. I pulled them down over her legs, around her ankles and pulled them off with my hands.

"Would you like me to, love?"

She looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Would I like you to… what?"

"Would you like me to use something other than my fingers."

"I don't know, Carlisle. I've never had that experience."

"Well, this will be a first for both of us then."

I kissed up the inside of her right leg, her inner thigh, then flicked my tongue across her with one slow, sweeping motion.

"Oh god, Carlisle."

I smile.

"Relax."

"Ok."

I brought my hands up under her, holding her hips up and flicked my tongue across her again, and again, and again. I rubbed my nose against her as my tongue went deep inside her, and I could sense that she's close. I took one of my hands out from under her and grab hold of her hand, bringing it behind my head so she can direct me. She did and pulled me closer to her. I flicked my tongue across her heat, slowly inserting a finger as I did. She passionately called out my name as she came. I moved my hand from under her, kissing my way up her body until I was face to face with her. I ran my fingers along her face and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

She brought me towards her, kissing me deeply. I pulled away from her, and she looked at me with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, if we're going do this, these might need to come off."

She smiled at me.

"Let me."

I stood up in front of her as she sat on the side of the bed, slowly undoing my belt. She undid my zipper and brought her hand around me, pulling the pants and my undergarments down in one fluid motion. I can't help but find the funny in that.

"Well, that was convenient."

She smiled.

"Yes it was."

I leaned towards her so she'd lay back on the bed as I kicked my pants off from around my ankles. I lay on top of her, looking directly into her eyes. She moved $her legs out from under me, wrapping them around mine.

"Carlisle."

"Esme."

"I want this, more than you can imagine."

"So do I, love. So do I."

I took her mouth with mine as I placed myself right between her legs. I reached down and slowly put my tip at her entrance, allowing myself to get used to the feeling. She brought her legs up and wrapped them around my waist, edging me in a little at a time. Before I knew it, I was inside her completely. I lay there, completely inside her, just watching her adjust to the new sensations.

"Carlisle."

"Yes, love."

"You're not moving."

"I know. I just want to get used to this."

"Hmmm."

She rans her fingers down my back with the most delicate of touches and grabbed on to me, encouraging me to move. I did, very slowly. I withdrew so I was almost completely out, then slowly slid back in, watching the expressions on her face as I did. I realized that I was probably not going to last very long if I kept this up. I had to move faster.

"Esme…"

"Yes."

"I have to…"

"Ok."

I started to move more, picking up the speed that I'm thrusting at. Her back arched in pleasure, and I knew that it was not going to be long for me. I looked at her as I thrust in and out, knowing what this woman has just allowed me to experience with her. It's so incredible. She's incredible. I felt her tighten around me, and I realized that she's going to come again. I reached my hand down and brushed it across her, and saw her eyes snap shut as she called out my name. The sight and the sounds were too much for me to bear, and I thrusted into her deeper and deeper until I couldn't take any more and I spilled into her, calling her name. She relaxed on to the bed, and I collapsed on to her, still inside her, but trying to steady my breathing. She ran her fingers through my hair, and kissed the top of my head.  
We lay like this for a few minutes, then she turned to me and whispered.

"Carlisle."

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"This. This was beautiful."

"No, you are beautiful."

"Carlisle…"

"I mean it. You are."

"Thank you."

****

I lay on the bed and was amazed by what we had just experienced together. Esme had gotten out of bed and had a shower, and she was, I assumed, sitting in our temporary Living Room. I got up, put on my robe, and walked out to find her actually standing outside in her robe, looking out at the water. I came up behind her and put my arms gently around her.

"I missed you, love."

She didn't respond, but continued looking out at the expanse of water surrounding us.

"Tell me, Esme, what are you thinking?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's nothing, Carlisle. I'm fine. Really."

"Why did you leave?"

"Well, I'm supposed to after that."

I turned her around so I could look at her.

"What ever do you mean, Esme?"

"He would never want to be near me after we had been together, and it was expected that I get up, shower, and make him something to eat while he slept. We don't sleep and we don't eat, so I got up, had a shower and came out here. Oh, and I tidied up in the Living Room first."

I took her hand in mine and walked her back to our bedroom and spoke softly.

"Lay down, Esme."

She looked afraid, but she did as I requested. I smiled at her.

"You won't need your robe, love."

She got under the blanket, removed her robe and I climbed in after her. She remained as far over on her side of the bed as she could be without falling out, and I waited to allow her emotions to calm down. After about 10 minutes I spoke softly.

"Esme, you're too far away."

She turned over to look at me and she moved towards me cautiously. I held out my arms and she rested her head against my arm, her body still too far away from mine for my liking. I ran my fingers through her hair, my other hand running its fingers gliding gently along her skin. I whispered to her.

"I'm not him, Esme."

"I know, Carlisle."

"You've told me about what he did to you, and I promise you that I will never force myself on you or do anything that I know would make you uncomfortable."

"I know, Carlisle. It just takes a while to exorcise the inner demons."

"What can I do to help?"

"Honestly?"

I smiled.

"Of course. Honestly."

"Just hold me, Carlisle. That's all I need you to do, to just hold me."

"That's all I ever want to do anyway, Esme. Come here."

She curled up against me, her body shaking with the tears that could not come. After 30 minutes the shaking stopped and she was calm. Now was the time to tell her what I wanted to earlier. I spoke softly to her, not wanting to frighten her at all and not wanting to lose this moment.

"Esme, I have one thing to ask of you."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"After we make love, please don't leave. In that moment I want you near me, so please, promise me that you won't leave. Just let me hold you and feel you close to me."

"I promise, Carlisle, I won't leave."

She looked up at me and I looked into her eyes.

"Is it too much of me to ask if we could test that promise right now?"

She smiled at me.

"I think it's perfect timing, my love. Absolutely perfect timing."


	2. Goodnight, My Angel

_Well everyone, it's finally here. The end of the road for this story. It's been a blast writing it, and I'm hoping that you've all enjoyed reading as I've enjoyed writing. Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and offered suggestions and ideas for different chapters. This particular chapter covers several decades of time, and does not include anything further than the first few chapters of Twilight, as it was requested by a reviewer not to write about anything past Breaking Dawn – as she wanted to recommend this story to a friend to read, but she hadn't read Breaking Dawn yet. So I ended with the beginning of Twilight – a pretty safe bet I think._

_There is a photo link in my profile for the lagoon/waterfall that the lemon takes place in – and I am posting this lemon just for CarlisleEsmeFan… so I hope you enjoy!_

_****_

_Previously…_

"Before you do anything, Carlisle, _please_ let me help her."

I knew what she meant to do – she wanted to tidy her up a little.

"Alright, Esme. Don't be too long, because she hasn't much time left."

She nodded her head and went straight to work. With the most gentle of touches she placed the cloth in the warm water and applied it to the girl whom we now knew as Rosalie's face. She gently wiped away the dried blood, the sweat and the stray pieces of hair that had now stuck to her, and after she tended to her face she began to move down Rosalie's body. Edward and I left the room for a moment to give them some privacy.

"Are you going to change her, Carlisle?"

"That's all I can do, Edward. What is she thinking?"

"She thinks she's going to die, but she appreciates what Esme is doing. It seems that even when she is in this much pain she is concerned with how we perceive her."

I smiled and was about to speak when I heard Esme call my name.

"Carlisle, she's slipping away. Come quickly."

I came back into the room and saw Esme kneeling beside the bed, holding Rosalie's hand. I nodded my head at Esme and I leaned into Rosalie's left ear as I held her hand in mine.

"Rosalie, I'm going to do the only thing I can to help you. We will all be here for you when you wake up. I'm sorry."

I leaned towards her and I felt the venom pool in my mouth as I opened it and sank my teeth in.

****

Over the past 70 years, as a family, we have gone through a great deal. We have lived through the Second World War, and I stayed in the United States to care for those soldiers who were lucky enough to be sent home alive. I had been approached at the hospital by Army recruitment to assist overseas, yet I explained to the recruitment Officers that I had a condition called vertigo, and was unable to fight due to my condition. They offered me a post at the Army Hospital in West Point; but as tempting as the ability to help so many injured people would be, I knew that we would have to stay on the base – and this could create an issue for my family. I decided that the best place for me to help would be at the local hospital, and that was how I made my contribution to the war effort. At the time we had a new member to our family join us – he had joined us in Tennessee after Rosalie found him. He had been out hunting, ironically, and had been mauled by the grizzly bear that he was hunting. As I mentioned it was Rosalie that had found him and ran over 100 miles with him in his arms, begging me to change him. I saw the pleading in her eyes and changed him. I could tell that Rosalie needed this and I changed him as she felt she may be too weak to do so herself. When he woke three days later and was changed, he said the strangest thing to us. He had said that he saw Rosalie as an angel, and me being in charge of her. After I explained to him what we were, as he now was, he looked at me with the simplest of expressions. I remember his words as though he spoke them mere moments ago.

'_If you are both vampires and you saved me, you're great people. It can't be all bad.' _

It touched me to know that he thought of me in such a good light, moments after I had condemned him to an eternity of walking this earth. He took to our vegetarian lifestyle quickly, and I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised when he acquired a taste for grizzly bear. I suppose it was retribution for the bear that had almost taken his life. He seemed to prefer them when they had just woken from hibernation as they were more irritable then, and he preferred a good fight when he hunted. He had a hunting style that I had never witnessed before – rugged and animalistic – not concerned about the remains of the animal being almost shredded to obtain the last drop from the creature he had fed from.

The same working situation was brought forth to me while the United States was at war in Korea and Vietnam, and I successfully was able to stay stateside in the local community hospital and treat those soldiers who were welcomed home after their courageous ventures overseas. I was fortunate enough, after the Korean War ended in 1953, to have two new additions to my family. Alice Brandon and Jasper Whitlock, who had met each other about a year previously, arrived on our front porch one evening. I had gotten up out of the chair to open the door and was shocked when a very small girl threw her arms around me.

'_Carlisle, it's so good to see you! I saw this coming. I'm Alice, and this is Jasper.'_

I was stunned, needless to say, but we invited them in. We talked with the entire family and they told us their story. Alice did most of the speaking, as it seemed that Jasper was having difficulty in trusting us. He did however, and told us his story in a few well chosen phrases. He was in the Civil War when he was changed, and from that point on he had helped his leader to train newborns. As Alice had mentioned, they had met in a diner and he felt instantly calmed by her. We knew that Alice's gift was having visions of the future, and it took us quite a while to figure out Jasper's gift. It occurred to me one night when Esme and I were having a discussion that had gotten quite heated. We were not angry with each other, but when she was especially passionate about something she was not willing to budge, and I loved that about her. During the middle of our discussion as our words were getting heated I felt a very intense wave of calm come over me. We looked at each other and instantly apologized to each other. As I took her in my arms, I saw Jasper walk past the Living Room with a small smile on his face. I called out to him and asked him to step in for a moment, as Esme left to go into the garden. He did, standing almost at attention as he faced me; a remnant of his military service days no doubt. We talked for a moment and I discovered that he was an empath; he had the ability to manipulate emotions. He said that the reason he did it was because he didn't like to hear us fighting and that even though he had been with us a short while, he knew how much Esme and I loved each other and couldn't understand why we fought. I explained to him that even though we did love each other more than anything, we never got so angry that it escalated further. Esme was a passionate woman, and when she believed in something she held fast to that belief. It was one of the unending things that I loved about her, and though we didn't have passionate discussions often, I admitted that I secretly loved when we did. Seeing the fire behind her eyes when she spoke her argument, when she got frustrated with my stubbornness and the pride when she felt she had won. Truth be told, most of the passionate discussions we had I agreed with her side, but I loved to see her get worked up about her beliefs; and it also usually led to us sending the kids out for a few hours so we could be alone. Jasper smiled when I explained that to him, and agreed that he wouldn't manipulate the emotions when Esme and I were having a discussion such as that. He nodded politely and left the room, as was his style; but not before he called me Sir. Another remnant of his military days.

Alice and Jasper had expressed the desire to be married, and as a family, we couldn't have been happier for this event. It was held in the garden of our house at the time in Minnesota and was an incredibly beautiful ceremony. Esme and I had sent them on their honeymoon to the Island that I had purchased for her on our 25th anniversary.

She had no idea of where we were going, but since it was such a special anniversary it needed to be marked with a very special gift. Esme had been shocked, to say the least, when we arrived for the first time and I presented her with her gift. It was a beautiful island in the South Pacific; one that could be easily accessed by boat from the mainland, and was completely secluded. It was a beautiful place, one that inhabited all manner of creatures – perfect for hunting – and nature that was more beautiful than I could ever have hoped for. It was our own personal Garden of Eden, and she loved it.

I remember our first night there, we went for a short run across the island and she stopped so very suddenly when she saw it.

"Carlisle, it's beautiful. I've never seen anything, aside from _you_ of course, that is so incredibly breathtaking."

I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Well, this is your Island, Esme. Everything that is on this land is yours."

"Let's go in, Carlisle."

I nodded and she ran to the water, diving in making not so much as a splash as her form hit the water. She came up about ten minutes later, her eyes searching for me.

"Carlisle, come in – the water's beautiful."

I joined her in the water and observed the beauty that was Esme. She was floating in the water near the waterfall, the gentle waves created by the falling water keeping her body moving slightly against the motion of the water.

"Well, doesn't that look relaxing."

She didn't open her eyes, but smiled at me.

"It is. Care to join me?"

"You ok there?"

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Lay back in the water and float – it's the most incredible feeling."

"Ok."

I swam over to her and lay on my back beside her, close enough so I could hold her hand but still be in my own space. The lagoon was small, but it was big enough for the two of us to have plenty of room to be free. We floated in the water for several minutes just enjoying the feeling of being completely alone with each other.

"Esme."

"Yes, Carlisle."

"What are you thinking?"

"Right now?"

I rolled my eyes and I know she felt me do it.

"No, in twenty minutes. Of course right now, my love."

She giggled at my sarcasm.

"Well, I hope in twenty minutes I'll be able to think about where my clothes have been thrown. It will be interesting to see how far they get tossed."

It's as though she read my mind. I straightened up and she attempted to do the same.

"Esme, stay exactly as you are. Let me do this for you."

She smiled as I peeled each very wet piece of clothing from her perfect body, my mouth kissing each new piece of skin that was revealed. We had been married for 25 years, and I know that I had seen, touched and kissed every inch of her, but this was a new experience – for both of us. It was exciting, and she was the cause of my excitement. After her clothes were removed I took her in my arms and kissed her. She kissed me back, and I was so very glad that she was as into this moment as I was.

"Come with me, Esme."

"I plan to, Carlisle."

I smiled and laughed at her choice of words.

"Under the waterfall. There's a more shallow part and I want nothing more right now than to make love with you under that waterfall."

She smiled and allowed me to carry her in the water towards the falling water. We passed through the cascades of water and arrived at the more shallow part of the lagoon, standing in front of each other.

"Someone's a little over dressed, Carlisle."

"Well I suppose I should take care of that, shouldn't I?"

"Please, allow me."

She slowly removed my wet clothes and threw them off somewhere – where I didn't know and didn't really care.

"You still have too many clothes on."

"I can fix that."

I started to take off the boxers I had left on, but she leaned towards me.

"Stop."

"What?"

"I said, stop."

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?"

"I always trust you, love. But my brain isn't really capable of forming a rational thought right now."

"That's ok. But you trust me?"

"Yeah."

"Good. I think you're going to like this."

"I'll bet."

She took my hand away from the back of her head, and slowly began kissing her way down my neck. She kissed down my chest, my stomach, stopping when she got to my hip.

"If you don't want me to do this, then just tell…"

"Please."

I looked down at her, and she smiled at me, just before taking the elastic of my boxers in her teeth. She moved underwater and guided them down to my ankles, then off my feet. She kissed her way up my leg, caressing the other one with her hand. She reached my hip, again, and gently nipped at the skin she found there. I flinched at the sensation and she brought her head above the water.

"Sorry."

"No need. That felt really good."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Carlisle."

"Uh huh."

"What about…"

She couldn't finish that sentence, because her head had gone back underwater and her tongue had flicked all the way up my shaft. I let out a shudder. I don't know how, but I was able to hear her speak under the water.

"Good?"

"Uh huh."

"More?"

"Yes, please."

She took me completely in her mouth, and I couldn't help but let out a loud moan. I closed my eyes, and as I did she returned her lips to their previous actions. She took my hand in hers, and directed it to the back of her head, which I eagerly did. She flicked her tongue against me, and I moaned loudly.

"Esme…"

"Uh huh…"

"I…"

This woman takes the words right out of my mouth. She took me completely inside her eager lips, gently sucking, teasing, and encouraging me to let go. She slowly moved her head up and down, wrapping her lips around me with passion. After a few minutes of mind-blowing pleasure, I knew I was close. I whisper to her.

"Esme…"

She took her hand and placed it on mine, telling me that she wanted me to let go. The fact that she will let me do this was more than I could bear, and I felt my body start to tighten, and she pressed my hand against her head as she held her lips around me, her tongue pressing against me at the same time. I cry out her name, and my release is quick and forceful as I felt myself start to relax inside her. She licked up the length, then back down again a few times, then started to kiss her way up my chest. When I see her face beside mine, I smiled and pulled her towards me. I pressed our lips together, and kissed her deeply. After a moment, I pulled back from her and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"My god."

She smiled.

"Come sit here with me."

I sat on one of the rocks that was just under the waterfall and brought her close to me.

She leaned back onto my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, my legs on the outside of hers. I gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and she sighed.

"What `cha thinking?"

"This is the best way to end a perfect day."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?"

I kissed her shoulder, and ran my fingers along her neck, then her shoulders, slowly easing her tension away. She released a little moan as I reach the sensitive skin of her breast.

"Carlisle…"

"Yes, my love."

"Please…"

She didn't need to say another word. I ran my finger along her side, my hand reaching her waist. I gently pulled her up to me, and she sat up a little further, so that her head is at the same level as mine. She turned her head and raising her arm to grasp the back of my head, she opened her mouth and pulls mine to hers. My tongue saught hers with a slow and gentle movement, knowing that she doesn't want or need anything urgent; she wanted this to be slow and to savor this as much as she can. She pulled my mouth deeper towards hers, and I eagerly responded. My hand moved more towards her center, and she raised her knee up to allow me to touch her. As my hand brushed across her, she gasped at my touch.

"Did I do that?"

She looks directly at me.

"Yes."

I try and bring a little humor.

"Or is it just because, you know. We're in the water?"

"It's all you, Carlisle. It's all you."

I smile, and rubbed my fingers against her, just watching the way her body moved as I touched her. She looked at me with wide eyes as I circled her, touching gently where she desperately needed me to touch her.

"Carlisle."

I didn't respond with words, but I touched her with a little more pressure, a little more urgency. She moaned and opened her eyes a little more, looking directly at me with desire in her eyes. She turned her body to face mine, my hand still touching her, not wanting the look on her face to vanish. She trailed kisses up my chest, my shoulders, neck, and finally on my face. She looked directly at me and speaks, barely above a whisper.

"Where?"

I smile and gave her the most honest answer I can.

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Good. Sit up."

I did as she asked and sat up, and she wrapped her legs around me. She looked directly into my eyes, as she started to slide herself down, so she took my tip into her.

"Carlisle, I want you."

"You have me."

She lowered her mouth on to mine as she lowered the rest of her body onto me. I groaned into her mouth, letting her know how much I was enjoying the feeling that she was giving me. I looked into her eyes as she began to move up and down; taking her time and enjoying what she's doing. I reached between her legs, and brushed my fingers across her.

"Oh, Carlisle."

I smile at the expression that had passed across her face.

"Good?"

"Oh god, yes. Please, Carlisle…"

I pressed my fingers close to her, rubbing them against her with more pressure. She tilted her head back, her hands clutching my hair, leading me where she wants me to be. I leaned towards her, not wanting to break the closeness that we're sharing. I placed a kiss between her breasts, and took one of her nipples in my mouth; kissing it, sucking on it, bringing her even closer. She arched her back further, and gasped.

"Carlisle… Oh god, Carlisle…"

I took my free hand and pulled her hips down on me, feeling her muscles contract around me as she came. Her body relaxed a little, but she brought my body close to hers, not wanting to let me go that quickly. She tilted my head back and looked directly into my eyes, but somehow, she's looking beyond them.

"I love you."

I captured her lips with my own, and she pressed herself down on me, with her internal muscles tightening themselves around me. I cried out as I felt my body tense, and I completely filled her. I lay back, my head resting against the rocks behind me and she leaned toward me, her arms wrapped around my neck as she planted kisses against my face.

"That was…"

"Yeah."

"I mean, that was… amazing."

"Amazing isn't really the word. I can't even think of an appropriate one."

"That's impressive. You, who have been in existence for 300 years, can't think of a word."

I smiled, and placed a kiss on her forehead. We stayed in the lagoon for several hours just swimming, touching, kissing. It was our own personal paradise, and we both loved being there with each other.

For the second time we had moved to Forks, Washington. It was a quiet little town, and we were able to get ourselves into the house we had occupied when we were here 60 years ago. Esme loved this house, and since our family was now much bigger than before, we had built an addition to the main house and two separate houses a few miles down the road from the main house. She was thrilled about this, as she designed the two houses herself and went about decorating them perfectly. One house was built for Rosalie and her husband Emmett, and the other, though it was built for Alice and Jasper, turned out to be a spare. Jasper and Alice had asked if they could stay in the main house with us, and we were more than happy to have them stay with us. Esme was thrilled with that arrangement, and she used the second of our spare houses for designing and storing her immense collection of blueprints.

I had heard at the hospital that Police Chief Swan's daughter was coming to stay with him, and he was ever so pleased to have her stay with him. He was a man of few words, but I could tell through his simple smiles that he was overjoyed with the impending visit. A few months had passed, and I was on duty in the hospital on day shift. Almost half of the student body of Forks High School was in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news of Tyler and Isabella. I walked into the room.

"I heard the Chief's daughter was here."

I examined her, and her vital signs looked to be just fine, though she may experience a headache and potentially some muscle and joint stiffness later in the evening once the shock wore off. She told me that the accident could have been a lot worse if Edward hadn't been there. My son, Edward. I knew that something had been different about him, and we had a discussion about it a few weeks prior to this event. He told me that he was quite certain that she was his singer, but he didn't know how he could control the bloodlust. He went hunting in Vancouver for several days, and when he came back he was satiated, and felt that he could control himself around her. Later that evening after discussing the day with Esme, we decided to take a walk through town. We were going to stop in on Chief Swan to see how his daughter was feeling. It was the least I could do for the Chief who had done so much for this town. Esme and I drove into town and parked in the hospital lot. It was relatively close to where the Chief lived, and I knew that it would make sense if I happened to see him along the streets. We walked hand in hand, silently as seemed to be our custom on our evening walks. It was our way of connecting and releasing the stresses of the day. We turned onto the Chief's street and immediately Esme took a deep breath.

"Edward."

"I smell him too. I wonder why he's here."

"We should stay back, Carlisle."

I nodded.

"I want to head up just a little more, just to make sure he's not in any danger."

She nodded her head and we walked up the hill by the Chief's house. I knew I didn't have anything to worry about the moment we reached the top of the hill. It was as though I could feel what he was thinking, even though I couldn't read his thoughts.

'Goodnight, my angel. Sleep well.'

Esme turned and looked at me.

"Carlisle."

I kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, Esme."

"He loves her."

"He might not be ready to admit it to himself yet, but I agree with you 100%."

"That's what you said to me at the hospital when I first met you."

"What did I say?"

"You said, and I quote, 'goodnight, my angel'. Then you went to get the stuff to fix my leg."

"You were awake? I was certain that you were asleep."

"I may have been asleep, but women will always remember the first beautiful words said to them by the man they love."

"The first of many, Esme."

She wrapped her arms around me and smiled.

"They're both going to be fine, Carlisle. He won't harm her, I'm sure of it. Let's go home."

"I agree, my love. Let's go home."


End file.
